


Papa

by Wereng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Amnesia, Drama & Romance, Family Drama, Growing Old Together, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng
Summary: Tatapanku berkaca-kaca, tapi kuharap tak setetes pun yang jatuh. Aku masih mempertahankan senyumanku. Kupegangi erat tasku agar tak ada kesedihan yang keluar dari kepalnya. "Hanya menebak-nebak. Karena aku sama sepertimu. Menunggu orang yang kusayang untuk menyadari aku."





	Papa

Sebulan lalu Papa, Sawamura Daichi, sembuh dari strokenya. Tak ada kebahagiaan yang melebihi dari ketika aku dan Mama, Sawamura Koshi, melihat Papa menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan mencoba bangun dari kelumpuhannya yang selama lima bulan terus membuatnya tersiksa. Kini tak lagi kami berdua temui raut dan maki kesal Papa yang setiap malam selalu kami dengarkan ketika aku atau Mama memandikannya atau menyuapinya atau mengganti popoknya. Selama lima bulan Papa mengutuki ketidakberdayaannya. Matanya selalu bengkak dan merah karena amarah dan tangisnya saban malam meskipun tak pernah berhenti Mama memelukinya ketika tidur.

Tapi sepasang mata cokelat itu kini berbinar. Ada kecerahan di raut wajah yang selalu mengiringi setiap langkah pelannya itu. Kini ia pergi kemana-mana dengan kakinya yang bekerja kembali. Memegangi sendok makannya sendiri dengan penuh suka cita. Bahkan semenjak ia mampu berjalan hingga ke pintu depan, ia selalu memelukku dengan erat sebelum aku pergi ke kampusku setiap paginya.

“Belajar yang rajin, Shoyo. Sekarang kau tidak perlu memikirkan Papa lagi. Fokuslah ke sekolahmu, ya.”

Pesannya selalu macam-macam padaku. Tentu saja aku selalu berupaya keras mengabulkan seluruh nasihatnya, menjadi yang terbaik dan serius belajar untuk masa depanku dan kedua orang tuaku. Mimpiku sejak dulu hingga sekarang hanyalah satu: membahagiakan lelaki tua ini beserta pasangan hidupnya yang tak pernah lelah berada di sampingnya meski dalam keadaan apapun ia.

Ibu kandungku meninggal ketika ingatanku belum bekerja dengan baik. Dan aku tak tahu apakah karena trauma kehilangan wanitanya kah, atau karena sejak dulu memang begitu kah, Papa kemudian membawa pulang Sugawara Koshi—kawan satu timnya ketika dulu ia masih sekolah—dan meminta restuku—anaknya yang masih balita—untuk menikahi kawannya itu. Aku yang saat itu tak mengerti apapun hanya menganggap bahwa pemuda perak itu tentulah pengganti ibuku. Aku mulai menyebutnya Mama karena ia tak hanya hidup seatap dengan kami, namun juga memasak makanan kesukaanku, memandikanku, memelukku ketika tidur, dan mengambil seluruh pekerjaan ibuku yang sebelumnya. Aku hidup layaknya keluarga normal dengan ayahku dan pasangan homonya hingga dua puluh tahun lamanya.

Dan entah kenapa, aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu sama sekali. Ada masa ketika aku mempertanyakan kenapa Papa begitu. Marah karena kawan-kawanku di sekolah meledekku, mengejekku. Mencoba membenci orang tua homoku. Namun semua itu emosi remaja yang nasibnya seperti buih semata. Hanya bertahan sebentar sebelum menghilang karena kehangatan keluarga yang kurasakan sendiri. Kenyataannya, aku tak pernah benar-benar membenci Papa Daichi dan Mama Koshi. Sedikit pun tak pernah.

Karena mereka satu-satunya yang kumiliki. Yang selalu ada untukku kapanpun aku membutuhkan mereka. Tawa dan tangisku hanya untuk mereka. Aku tak sempat untuk mencari cinta yang lain, karena cinta mereka saja sudah cukup melimpah untukku.

Aku menyayangi mereka. Begitu pun mereka yang akan selalu menyayangiku. Yang sangat berarti untukku.

****.** **

****PAPA** **

****.** **

“Papa?”

Rambut hitam mungkin saja dimiliki banyak orang Jepang. Namun aku akan selalu mampu tahu bahwa lelaki berambut hitam yang sudah beruban banyak itu adalah Papa. Dadanya sudah mulai mengerut dan punggungnya bungkuk. Kaki yang selama lima bulan lumpuh itu tak bisa mengambil langkah lebar. Saat duduk di pinggir trotoar pun kaki-kaki kurus itu menekuk dan melengkung ke dalam, menyentuh dadanya. Jemari yang sama kurusnya itu pun memegangi seikat bunga manis berwarna merah muda namun tampak melayu kuncupnya.

Apa yang dilakukan Papa di sini?

Papa mendongak menatapku yang berjalan mendekatinya. Ia sama sekali tak mencoba berdiri, hanya melihati wajahku dan membalas tatapku. Wajahnya sudah sangat berkeriput. Makin bertambah keriputnya ketika ia tergolek lemah di atas kasur selama sekian bulan lalu itu. Entah bagaimana caranya menghilangkan kerutan itu, namun Mama berujar bahwa Papa tetap terlihat tampan seperti saat muda dulu.

“Papa sedang apa di sini?”

Tak banyak orang lalu lalang di trotoar persimpangan jalan itu sore ini, sehingga keberadaan Papa di sana sama sekali tidak mengganggu pejalan kaki yang kadang-kadang menatap heran lelaki tua yang kusayangi ini.

Mata Papa mengerjap sekali sebelum bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyuman dan ia mencoba berdiri. Kusambut tangannya dan kubantu ia bangun dengan pelan-pelan.

“Shoyo.” Hanya itu yang ia ucapkan. Ia kemudian memelukku lagi sebentar dan memperlihatkan bunganya. “Papa menunggu Koshi.”

“Mama di sini?”

Ini masih jam lima sore. Mama pulang bekerja jam enam. Dan kami sudah mewanti-wanti Papa untuk tidak pergi ke luar rumah jika tidak bersamaku atau Mama. Jadi, jika Papa di sini dan tidak denganku, berarti semula ia bersama Mama. Tapi mana Mama sekarang? Masakan dia tega meninggalkan Papa sendirian di sini?

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiriku. Tak ada minimarket di dekat situ. Swalayan terdekat sudah kulalui seratus meter lalu. Wilayah ini banyak toko kue dan café, jadi apa mungkin Mama sedang membeli kue atau semacam itu?

“Mama di mana, Pa?”

Papa menatap mataku. Ia menggeleng, “Mama belum pulang. Masih bekerja.”

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Ada banyak pikiran gila yang berkecamuk di kepalaku, namun aku ditenangkan ketika melihat bunga yang dibawa Papa. Ah, mungkin Papa sedang ingin memberikan bunga pada Mama. Papa luar biasa romantis menurut cerita Mama dan aku mempercayainya. Kuberikan senyum legaku pada Papa, “Kalau begitu, ayo kita tunggu di rumah saja, Pa. Mama sebentar lagi pulang, kok.”

Aku meletakkan bunga layu Papa ke dalam vas kaca kecil dan kutaruh vas itu di samping televisi. Aku akan menceritakan hal ini ke Mama sesegera mungkin nanti. Ah, laki-laki ayu itu pasti akan terharu bukan main tahu suaminya menanti kedatangannya dengan bunga manis meski sudah tak segar lagi itu.

“Shoyo?”

Aku menoleh pada Papa yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Ia masih memakai handuk dan memperlihatkan kebingungan luar biasa di raut wajahnya. Kutanya Papa, “Iya, Pa?”

“Baju Papa yang Papa beli ketika di Kyoto dulu mana, ya? Yang ada gambar kuilnya.”

“Papa kan sudah pakai baju itu kemarin. Jadi Shoyo masukkan ke keranjang cucian. Belum dicuci.”

Papa mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia kemudian masuk lagi ke kamarnya, meninggalkanku yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan geli pada Papa. Ah, Papa pasti sangat menyukai baju itu. Tiga tahun lalu kami berwisata ke Kyoto ketika aku baru lulus dari SMA. Perayaan kecil atas diterimanya aku di Todai— _ _Tokyo Daigaku__ —Universitas Tokyo. Papa luar biasa senang saat tahu anaknya yang semula sangat payah dalam pelajaran ini justru menjadi mahasiswa sebuah universitas besar dan ternama di Jepang. Kaos itu berbahan bagus dan sangat pas dipakai Papa. Papa juga merasa nyaman saat memakainya dan dalam hitungan hari, aku, Mama, dan Papa menasbihkan bahwa kaos itu adalah kaos terbaik dan menjadi kesayangan Papa.

Mama pulang tepat sebelum Papa selesai berpakaian dan aku menceritakan apa yang dilakukan Papa tadi pada Mama. Benar dugaku bahwa Mama tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan dan segera mencari Papa begitu selesai aku bercerita. Diambilnya bunga di vas itu dan dipeluknya Papa yang baru keluar dari kamar. Mama sama tuanya seperti Papa, namun entah bagaimana tubuhnya masih bugar untuk bekerja menjadi guru olahraga sekaligus pelatih klub voli di sebuah SMA di dekat sini. Rambut peraknya masih sesegar dulu, halus dan lembut. Papa menyukai tahi lalat di ujung mata Mama, dan tak pernah bosan menceritakan keanggunan Mama yang tak pernah pudar.

“Papa baru tahu bahwa musim semi depan kaisar akan turun tahta.”

Aku tertawa. Ada banyak informasi yang tidak Papa dapatkan ketika ia terbaring lemah dengan penuh amarah dulu. Hal itu membuatnya begitu bergairah untuk membacai koran-koran lama, menontoni rekaman-rekaman video dan tayangan yang disukainya yang telah aku dan Mama persiapkan untuk menanti masa-masa ini. Kami percaya Papa akan sembuh, karena itu Mama memberikan ide untuk merekam apapun yang kemungkinan Papa suka sedangkan aku tak membuang majalah dan koran-koran meski sudah habis aku dan Mama baca.

Nasi yang disumpit Papa terjatuh ketika ia berusaha menyuapkannya ke mulutnya. “Semoga Jepang menjadi lebih baik lagi setelah pangeran naik tahta.”

“Iya. Semoga. Tapi Papa, makan dulu.” Mama memungut nasi yang jatuh ke atas meja tadi dan meletakkannya ke pinggiran piring. “Setelah itu bisa cerita sebanyak mungkin. Nasinya berjatuhan, nih.”

Aku melihat delikan Papa kepadaku. Tahu aku menangkap tatapan matanya, Papa berbisik meski masih bisa didengarkan oleh Mama, “Mama selalu galak sejak dulu. Tidak berubah ya, Sho- _ _chan__?”

Kikikku dan kikik Papa terdengar bersamaan dan Mama mendengus. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal dan ia mengambil seluruh potongan telur gulung yang tersisa dan membuatku dan Papa memprotes pada lelaki perak itu, “Mama.”

“Habisnya—” Mama berujar dengan mulut penuh, “—Mama kan galak.”

Papa dan aku saling berbalas tatap sebelum meletakkan mangkuk nasi dan sumpit kami berdua dan menunduk pada Mama. Dengan kompak kami berujar, “Maafkan kami.”

.

“Papa?”

Lagi-lagi aku menemu Papa di trotoar di dekat perempatan jalan. Lelaki tua itu berjongkok seperti kemarin, bersandarkan pada besi pembatas jalan sambil memegangi seikat bunga yang sama seperti kemarin. Baju yang ia kenakan bagus, kemeja yang tahun lalu dibelinya dan berpasangan dengan kemeja yang dimiliki Mama. Papa sudah mengatakan tidak akan mengenakan kemeja itu jika bukan untuk acara yang penting saja.

Papa tidak menoleh saat aku memanggilnya, karena itu langkahku cepat menghampiri pria itu. Ia kulihat tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sambil tersenyum manis menatap langit, lalu bunganya, lalu jalan. Aku berjongkok dan menepuk pundaknya. Kupanggil Papa sekali lagi, “Papa? Papa sedang apa di sini?”

Baru kudapati tolehan itu kepadaku. Mata cokelatnya terlihat berbinar meski raut wajahnya terlihat kebingungan. Papa menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis, “Shoyo?”

Kuulangi tanyaku, “Papa sedang apa di sini?” Aku membimbing Papa untuk bangkit dari jongkoknya. Aku juga menepuk-nepuk pelan belakang kemejanya yang ditempeli bekas cat pembatas jalan yang mulai mengelupas. Kemeja bagusnya terlihat sedikit berbau keringat dan kotor. Apakah Papa sudah lama berada di tempat ini di bawah matahari yang sedari awal musim panas teriknya benar-benar tidak bisa terampuni lagi?

“Koshi.”

“Papa menunggu Mama?”

Papa mengangguk. Aku melirik arlojiku dan menggeleng kuat. Ini bahkan baru jam dua siang. Masih ada empat jam lagi sebelum Mama pulang. “Mama masih bekerja, Pa. Ayo kita tunggu di rumah.”

Ia tak ikut melangkah saat aku menggandeng tangannya. Mata cokelatnya menatap bunga layu yang ia genggam dan aku mendesah dalam hati. “Bunganya tidak kuat lama-lama dijemur, Pa. Kita taruh di vas di rumah, ya?”

“Shoyo sedang apa di sini? Tidak sekolah?”

“Kelas Shoyo sudah selesai, Pa. Sore ini Shoyo sudah tidak ada jadwal lagi.”

Kuselaraskan langkahku agar sepelan Papa. Makin sering aku menatap wajahnya, makin sering pula aku menemu kerut baru di kulit mukanya. Uban di rambut Papa mulai menguasai kepala hitamnya yang dulu begitu berkilau sehat, tubuh bungkuknya menyakiti hatiku, dan tangan kurus kering dan kasarnya tidak sekuat dulu. Dulu Papa adalah andalan tim voli SMAnya. Saat sudah kuliah pun, Papa masih bermain voli meski tidak seserius sewaktu SMA. Otot-otot sisa masa mudanya masih bisa dikenali meski tidak seperkasa dulu. Kepalan tangannya dulu berhasil menyelamatkan banyak bola agar bisa dihubungkan ke teman-temannya yang lain. Kuat dan tangguh. Namun entah sekarang, mungkin bahkan menerima bola pelan sekalipun bisa membuat keram seluruh uratnya. Aku tak berani membayangkan hal itu.

Aku segera menyalakan pendingin ruangan ketika baru masuk ke rumah. Kuterima bunga layu Papa dan kumasukkan bersama dengan bunga-bunga yang kemarin masih berusaha bertahan hidup di vas. Kini bunga-bunga itu terlalu kuyu untuk menyambut kedatangan teman-temannya yang baru.

“Papa segeralah ganti baju. Shoyo akan cuci kemeja Papa.”

“Baju Papa yang Papa beli ketika di Kyoto dulu mana, Shoyo? Yang ada gambar kuilnya.”

Aku melirik jemuran dan baju yang diingini Papa masih tergantung di sana. “Masih dijemur, Pa. Nanti sore Shoyo akan seterikakan dan simpankan di lemari. Hari ini pakai yang lain saja, ya. Besok saja pakai kaos kuilnya.”

Aku tidak melihat Papa karena dia ada di dalam kamar sementara aku mengganti air vas bunga Papa. Kubereskan koran-koran yang berantakan di sofa di depan televisi, kuduga Papa membacanya sebelum pergi ke luar tadi. Kulipat dan kuletakkan di rak buku tempat Papa mengoleksi buku-bukunya.

Papa keluar dengan memakai sebuah kaos tipis dan duduk diam di kursi di meja makan. Ia tak membawa kemeja kotornya dan tidak juga kulihat kemeja itu di keranjang pakaian kotor. Aku mendesah. Sudah kukatakan pada Papa bahwa aku akan segera mencuci bajunya. Jika Mama melihat baju kotornya di gantungan baju, pasti aku juga akan kena marah.

“Papa mau puding?” Aku membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan puding yang dibuat Mama tadi pagi sebelum ia berangkat kerja. Papa tak menjawab, namun tetap kuletakkan puding dan sendoknya di depan Papa sebelum kutinggal Papa ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kemejanya yang tadi. Namun alih-alih di gantungan baju, aku melihat kemeja kotor itu dilipat dengan tak teratur dan diletakkan ke dalam lemari lagi, di atas baju-baju lain yang masih bersih.

Papa terkadang memang suka mengusili aku dan Mama.

“Oh ya Shoyo—” Papa memanggil saat aku lewat. Aku mendehem sekali dan Papa melanjutkan, “—ulang tahun Mama sebentar lagi, bukan?”

“Loh, bukannya sudah sebulan lalu, Pa.” Papa sembuh seminggu setelah Mama berulang tahun, sehari setelah ulang tahunku. Aku dan Mama berpikir bahwa kesembuhan Papa adalah hadiah yang paling indah yang kami dapatkan tahun ini, yang memang begitu kami inginkan dan tidak ada yang lain lagi yang kami harapkan selain itu.

Mungkin Papa masih belum mengingat penanggalan dengan baik karena kebutaannya pada apapun dulu itu.

“Oh—” Aku memasukkan kemejanya ke dalam mesin cuci dan menyalakannya. Kuhampiri Papa di ruang makan, mengambil puding porsiku dan kumakan di depan Papa. “—kalau begitu, berarti sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya Shoyo.”

Aku tercenung. Sendok puding masih terjepit di sela bibirku dan pandanganku lurus kepada Papa. Apa Papa lupa tanggal ulang tahun anaknya sendiri?

“Sudah lewat juga, Pa.”

Ada kesedihan yang kulihat di dua bola mata Papa. Mungkinkah Papa kecewa karena telah melewatkan ulang tahun dua orang yang ia sayangi padahal saban tahunnya tak ada satupun perayaan yang kami lupakan? Aku tersenyum tipis, tak ingin menambah kecewa Papa dengan ekspresi bingungku padanya, “Ulang tahun Shoyo dan Mama sudah lewat, tapi kita bisa rayakannya malam ini, bagaimana? Shoyo akan beli kue ulang tahun.”

Senyuman di lengkung bibir keriput Papa membahagiakanku. Ia mengacak rambut jinggaku dengan lembut dan mencondongkan tubuhnya susah payah untuk mengecup keningku. “Shoyo anak Papa yang terbaik.”

Aku menelepon Mama mengenai rencanaku itu dan dia setuju serta berjanji akan pulang cepat untuk mempersiapkan makan malam spesial untuk pesta ulang tahun kami yang terlambat sekaligus perayaan sebagai ungkapan syukur kami atas kesembuhan Papa. Aku dan Papa pergi ke toko kue, kubiarkan Papa yang memilih sendiri kue untuk perayaan malam ini meski pada awalnya Papa memilih sebuah kue besar yang nyaris setara dengan kue pernikahan versi kecil. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Papa ketika dia berkata ingin membeli sendiri hadiah untukku dan Mama dan dengan bersungut ia berjalan bersamaku ke pertokoan. Papa membelikan Mama sebuah jam tangan bagus dengan tabungannya, sementara untukku ia membeli sepasang sepatu voli dari merk terkenal.

“Papa lihat di rak, sepatu volimu sudah terlihat jelek. Pemain voli itu harus didukung dengan sepatu yang bagus.”

Ah, Papa ini bisa saja. Toh semenjak aku kuliah, aku menjadi jarang latihan karena disibukkan oleh tugas-tugas yang diberikan. Namun mungkin di dalam hati Papa menginginkan aku untuk tetap bersemangat pada voli seperti ketika aku SMA dulu.

Meski aku sudah tahu hadiahku sendiri, Papa tetap ingin membungkus hadiah-hadiahnya dengan kertas kado. Agar makin spesial, katanya. Aku tertawa geli mendengar ujaran Papa dan melihat laku Papa yang begitu semangat memberikan barang yang ia beli ke pelayan yang menyediakan jasa membungkus hadiah.

“Papa.”

“Hmm?”

“Terima kasih.” Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman bahagiaku karena hari ini Papa begitu aktif dan sudah mampu berjalan sejauh dan selama ini bersamaku untuk mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahunku dan Mama. Untuk sesaat, ia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru sembuh dari strokenya.

“Sama-sama, Shoyo. Jadi orang yang sukses dan terus menyinari orang lain, ya.”

.

Aku menangis saat menelepon Mama. Suaraku bergetar saat sepatah demi sepatah aku mengujarkan kata kepadanya. “Kita harus bawa Papa ke dokter, Ma.”

Ini sudah keenam belas kalinya aku menemu Papa menanti Mama di tepi jalan dengan berpakaian bagus dan seikat bunga yang tak mampu bertahan dijemur di bawah terik matahari musim panas. Bahkan untuk kali ini Papa menolak ikut denganku untuk pulang dan menunggui Mama di bawah atap rumahnya sendiri. Seolah takut bahwa jika dia pergi dari sana Mama takkan kembali padanya.

“ _ _Sho-__ chan _ _, Sayang. Tidak apa, Sayang. Papa mungkin—”__  Aku tak tahu apakah Mama yang mengujarkan kata-katanya yang terlampau pelan atau memang ia berhenti berbicara di tengah ujarnya. __“Sho-__ chan _ _? Berikan teleponnya pada Papa, ya. Biar Mama yang berbicara dengan Papa sendiri.”__

Aku melirik Papa yang berjongkok diam di tepi jalan sambil mempermainkan bunga-bunga layunya. Turut berjongkok aku untuk menyamai tinggi Papa dan kusodorkan teleponku. Ada pancar heran di bola matanya, tapi aku tetap memaksa mendekatkan ponselku ke telinganya. Ujarku, “Ini Mama. Dengar sendiri katanya.”

Entah apa yang dikatakan Mama pada Papa. Selama dua menit Papa hanya berujar, “Koshi?”, “Aku rindu.”, “Jangan pergi. Aku janji tidak akan pergi.”, dan beberapa kalimat pendek yang tak kumengerti maknanya. Papa menatapku kemudian dan ia mendorongkan tanganku yang memegangi ponsel di telinganya. “Shoyo, ayo pulang.”

Telepon Mama sudah terputus dan aku mengangguk pelan. Kubantu Papa berdiri dan kugandeng erat tangan ringkihnya selama kami berjalan pulang. Tak ada ujar yang kami berdua ucapkan selama perjalanan, tidak seperti hari-hari yang telah lewat. Papa membiarkanku sibuk sendiri dengan hatiku yang kacau dan hancur berkeping. Kutahu ia yang menatap toko-toko yang kami lalui, jalanan, orang-orang asing yang tak ia kenali dan berpapasan dengan kami, namun ia tetap tidak mengatakan apapun.

Tidak menanyai apapun seperti dulu jika dirasanya ada yang ganjil di pandangnya.

Aku membuka pintu rumah kami dan membiarkan Papa masuk lebih dulu. Aku benci mataku bekerja dengan baik sehingga harus melihat tumpukan bingkisan kado yang tersusun di atas rak sepatu tepat di samping pintu masuk. Itu semua dibeli Papa untuk ulang tahunku. Ulang tahunku yang dikiranya terjadi saban hari. Ada dua belas jumlahnya, sedangkan hadiah jam tangan untuk Mama sudah ia beli sebanyak delapan buah. Aku sudah tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Papa sejak aku menerima hadiahku yang ketiga.

Papa sudah mengatakan “Baru tahu bahwa musim semi depan kaisar akan turun tahta,” sebanyak dua puluh dua kali, “Shoyo harus belajar yang baik di sekolah,” sebanyak tiga puluh satu kali—yang kini aku menyadari di kepala Papa aku dikiranya masih SMA, menanyakan mengenai baju yang ia beli di Kyoto setiap hari, dan kalimat-kalimat sama yang terus berulang kapanpun kalimat itu mengisi otaknya. Mama berkata bahwa itu hal yang wajar untuk orang-orang yang sudah mencapai umur seperti Papa, tapi pikirku, Mama masih bugar dan baik-baik saja meski mereka seumuran.

Aku perhatikan Papa berganti baju dan bersiap untuk pertanyaan, “Baju Papa yang dibeli di Kyoto mana ya, Shoyo? Yang ada gambar kuilnya?”

Bergegas aku menghampiri lemari pakaian Papa, meraih lipatan baju yang berada paling atas dan menyerahkannya pada Papa. Sejak aku mengetahui kondisi Papa, aku segera mencuci kaus itu setelah Papa melepaskannya, mengeringkannya, menyeterikanya, dan meletakkannya kembali ke lemari. Bahkan sempat aku berpikiran untuk membeli baju yang serupa karena Papa mulai mengubah pola pertanyaan itu menjadi setiap ia selesai mandi padahal baru lima belas menit yang lalu ia melepaskan baju itu.

Papa menerimanya dalam diam dan memasangnya perlahan. Terkadang aku membantunya jika kulihat tangannya tersangkut atau ketika ia kesulitan menemukan lubang kepalanya. Kuajak Papa ke ruang keluarga dan kududukkan di sana sebelum aku pergi ke dapur dan mengambil bolu yang kubeli ketika di jalan pulang tadi. Kuberikan pada Papa dan kunyalakan televisi agar tenang Papa duduk di tempat itu. Kupastikan sekali lagi Papa takkan macam-macam sebelum aku tinggalkan ia sebentar ke kamarku untuk aku sendiri berganti baju.

Entah kenapa sekarang aku mulai khawatir dengan segala gerakan Papa. Aku mendapat banyak cerita di internet mengenai orang-orang yang memiliki kondisi seperti Papa acapkali menghilang, berjalan entah kemana dan lupa ada di mana sementara mereka sendiri lupa jalan untuk kembali pulang. Aku merinding ketakutan kala membaca itu dan sejak itu aku selalu berpesan pada Papa untuk tidak keluar rumah. Mama juga seringkali kuingatkan untuk tidak meninggalkan Papa jika ia mengajaknya bepergian dan pria perak itu hanya menertawaiku dan berkata bahwa aku benar-benar menyayangi Papa.

Tentu saja aku menyayangi Papa. Anak jahat macam apa yang begitu tega meninggalkan orang tuanya jika tahu kondisi mereka begitu?

Seminggu setelah Papa sembuh dari strokenya dulu, aku berpikir untuk mengambil pekerjaan paruh waktu untuk membantu Mama mencari penghasilan karena Papa sudah tak mampu bekerja lagi. Namun Mama menolakku dan aku menuruti maunya. Keputusan itu sampai sekarang kusyukuri karena kini aku memiliki waktu yang lebih banyak untuk kuhabiskan berdua dengan Papa. Meladeni tanya yang sama setiap waktunya, mengujarkan jawab yang serupa setelahnya. Untuk pola-pola yang sepele aku masih bisa bertahan, namun entah sampai kapan.

Tapi yang membuatku waswas adalah ketika setiap kali aku tidak menemu Papa di tempat seharusnya ia berada. Kadang kekhawatiran itu berlebihan padahal Papa hanya pergi ke kamar mandi atau menyirami tanaman atau membersihkan loteng. Mama selalu menanggapiku dengan senyum lembutnya dan berkata bahwa jangan sampai aku mengekang Papa sehingga membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun.

“Mama.”

Mama tak menjawabku dan hanya melirikku sementara tangannya sibuk memotongi terong untuk makan malam kami. Papa duduk diam membaca koran yang sama seperti yang ia baca tadi siang dan aku berkata pada Mama dengan suara pelan, “Kita benaran tidak perlu membawa Papa ke rumah sakit?”

Mama meletakkan pisaunya dan dielusnya pelan kepalaku. Senyumnya menenangkanku dan katanya, “Papa hanya sedikit pikun, Sayang. Tidak apa. Kakekmu dulu, ayah Mama, juga begitu. Dia akan baik-baik saja selama kita ada untuknya, ya?”

Dipastikannya kekhawatiran musnah di mataku dan aku mengangguk pelan dan kembali mencuci beras. Namun aku tak tahan dengan pekikan di kepalaku sendiri dan kembali ucapku, “Tapi Shoyo—”

Kurasa tatapan Mama yang tajam ke aku, menunggu lanjutan ujarku, namun aku membisu dan makin menunduk.

“Mama mengerti perasaan Shoyo. Mama dulu juga begitu. Tapi—yah, namanya juga orang tua, Sayang.”

“Benar ini tidak apa-apa?”

“Benar.” Kupastikan sekali lagi senyuman Mama bisa memusnahkan pikiran kalutku dan aku perlahan membalas senyumannya.

Benar, Papa akan baik-baik saja.

.

Hanya Papa, rasaku, yang mau-maunya bertahan di bawah dinginnya langit yang menghujankan salju-salju pertamanya tahun ini. Ia duduk menggigil di tepi jalan bersandaran pada pembatas jalan sementara bunga-bunga yang selalu menemaninya melayu. Kali ini bukan karena tak kuasa pada panasnya matahari, namun karena kurangnya hangat mentari.

Aku sudah lupa untuk menghitung penantian Papa. Dan belakangan ini Papa memerlukan waktu untuk mengikutiku pulang ke rumah. Bahkan sudah seminggu ini Papa lupa padaku ketika kami berada di luar rumah. Ia tak ingat bahwa Sawamura Shoyo adalah anak tunggalnya yang sangat ia sayangi. Menganggap aku sama asingnya seperti orang-orang lewat yang melihatinya dengan penuh keheranan sambil berpikir, “Orang tua gila siapa ini?”

“Papa.” Aku mengguncang bahu Papa dan mata cokelatnya menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya. Tatapan yang sama yang menyakiti hatiku sejak ia pertama kali menanya, “Maaf, kau siapa?”

“Sawamura Shoyo.”

Papa hanya mengangguk, “Ada yang bisa kubantu, Sawamura- _ _san__?”

Aku bertanya-tanya, jika aku menangis sekarang, apakah air mataku akan menjadi butiran salju juakah? Atau hangatnya mampu mencairkan dinginnya hati beku Papa yang mulai menghapuskanku dari pikirannya?

“Kau—” Aku terdiam sebentar saat kurasa suaraku bergetar. Aku tak sanggup membuat Papa tahu aku terisak kali ini, “Kau sedang apa?”

“Oh ini—” Papa memperlihatkan ikatan bunga layunya padaku. Senyuman di wajah keriputnya entah mengapa sangat ringan dan benar kata Mama, Papa masih terlihat tampan mau sebanyak apapun kerutan di wajah itu. “—aku sedang menunggu kekasihku. Kami berjanji akan bertemu di sini. Ini kencan pertama kami.”

“Oh ya?” Jujur saja, aku tak merasa tertarik dengan cerita cinta Mama dan Papa. Mereka berdua pun tak pernah mengisahkannya padaku. Entah karena apa. “Lalu, dimana kekasihmu sekarang?”

Aku turut berjongkok di samping Papa. Sudah jelas sejak ia melupakanku, ia takkan mau ikut pulang denganku. Jika aku memaksa, tentu menurutnya aku ini orang asing yang memiliki niat jahat padanya. Kudengar kekeh ringan Papa, “Koshi pasti sedang bersiap di rumahnya. Aku datang satu jam lebih awal dari waktu pertemuan kami.”

Sudah jelas Papa menanti di sini selama lebih dari tiga jam. Bunganya takkan sedingin itu jika ia baru tiba di sini.

“Kau pasti sangat menyayanginya.”

Papa memeluk lututnya sendiri. Ditopangkannya dagunya di atas lutut dan senyumannya masih bertahan di sana. “Iya. Aku merasa bersalah karena dulu meninggalkannya.”

Tiba-tiba ia menatapku, bola mata cokelatnya berkilat bahagia, “Bagaimana denganmu, Sawamura- _ _san__? Ah, menyebut namamu membuatku bingung. Namaku juga sama sepertimu.”

Aku menggigiti bibirku untuk menahan erang tangisku dan kupaksakan untuk membalas ulas senyumannya meskipun garis itu mengganjil di wajahku. “Aku—aku juga memiliki orang yang sangat kusayangi. Dan rasanya tidak ada orang lain di dunia ini yang lebih kusayangi daripada dia.”

“Aku mengerti perasaan itu.” Suara serak dan cadel Papa karena gigi yang sudah mulai tanggal dan pita suara yang dikerokoti usia masih terdengar bersemangat di telingaku. “Aku juga sangat menyayangi Koshi. Bahkan ketika aku bersama dengan wanita lain, yang kupikirkan hanyalah Koshi.”

Pengakuan Papa menyentil hatiku. Apakah wanita lain yang diujarkan Papa adalah ibuku. Ibu kandungku? Yang pergi meninggalkan kami dulu? Aku bahkan tak tahu wajahnya seperti apa karena album foto kami hanya dipenuhi dengan keabadian cinta aku, Papa, dan Mama.

“Tapi kau berjanji berkencan dengannya.”

“Benar. Aku tak sabar menunggunya.” Embus napas Papa berasap dan aku tahu Papa kedinginan. Kulepaskan syal rajutku dan kupasangkan pada Papa. “Tidak perlu repot-repot, Sawamura- _ _san__.”

“Tidak apa.” Aku tersenyum dan tetap memaksa meski Papa berusaha melepaskan syalku dari lehernya yang mulai memerah karena dingin. “Kau lebih membutuhkannya.”

“Bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana dengan orang yang kau sayangi itu?”

“Ah—” Aku menggosok-gosokkan tanganku sebelum kutempelkan ke leherku yang mulai mendingin, “—dia tahu aku menyayanginya. Dulu. Tapi aku rasa sekarang dia lupa bahwa aku masih sayang padanya. Sekarang—” aku tak tahu panas yang mulai naik ke wajahku ini adalah jantungku yang berusaha menstabilkan suhu tubuhku kah atau karena hal lain yang menyakiti batinku atas kata-kataku sendiri? “—aku hanya berharap semoga dia mengingatku dan menyadari bahwa aku masih sayang padanya.”

Tatapan Papa memilu kulihat. Ia mengerutkan kening keriputnya dan tangan kanannya merangkulku, “Pasti menyakitkan. Bertahanlah. Aku juga mendoakanmu agar orang yang kau sayangi itu tidak melupakanmu.”

Kupuji ketahananku selama ini yang berhasil menunda jatuhnya air mataku meski kini aku terisak di peluk Papa. Aku mengerang dan kubalas rangkulan Papa dengan penuh kasih. Tak kusembunyikan rintihanku sambil memanggil-manggil ia yang kusayang, “Papa—Papa. Ini Shoyo, Pa.”

.

Senyuman Mama kali ini menyakitiku. Untuk pertama kalinya selama aku hidup aku menyesali keberadaanku di dunia ini dan aku menangis di depan Mama. Tangan Mama mengulur, mencoba meraihku, namun aku menangkisnya dan meninggalkannya. Aku benci ketika aku tahu fakta bahwa ternyata kehamilan ibuku, mantan kekasihnya Papa, orang yang terpaksa Papa nikahi ketika tahu bahwa aku ada di dalam rahim wanita itu, adalah penyebab kenapa Papa tenggelam dalam kesedihan berlarut-larut karena berpisah dengan orang yang benar-benar cinta sejatinya.

Mama Koshi mendengarkan pengakuan ibuku di hari dimana Papa dan Mama berjanji untuk berkencan pertama kalinya. Di hari itu, Papa Daichi dan Mama Koshi tak pernah bertemu karena diganggu oleh ibuku dan aku di dalam rahimnya. Hubungan mereka terputus karena tuntutan ibuku agar Papa bertanggung jawab atas keberadaanku. Hari itu, Papa terpaksa pergi bersama ibuku tanpa sempat menjelaskan apapun pada Mama Koshi yang kebetulan sudah ada di dekat mereka.

Dan karena hari itu, Papa merasa menyesal.

Dan mungkin karena itu Papa berkali-kali mencoba mereka ulang ‘hari itu’. Menghapuskan segala hal yang terjadi, berharap dengan pengulangan itu rasa bersalahnya terhadap Mama tidak terjadi lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

“Sawamura Daichi.” Papa tersenyum padaku. Hari ini salju tidak turun seperti kemarin, namun suhunya luar biasa lebih dingin daripada kemarin karena angin yang bertiup kencang. Kupasangkan lagi syalku pada Papa dan aku tersenyum. “Kau sedang menunggu kekasihmu hari ini, Sawamura- _ _san__?”

Kutangkap kejut heran di tatap Papa. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kali ini senyumanku terasa alami, tapi kuharap tidak. Papa menanyaiku. “Kau siapa? Dan, bagaimana kau tahu bahwa aku menunggu kekasihku?”

Tatapanku berkaca-kaca, tapi kuharap tak setetes pun yang jatuh. Aku masih mempertahankan senyumanku. Kupegangi erat tasku agar tak ada kesedihan yang keluar dari kepalnya. “Hanya menebak-nebak. Karena aku sama sepertimu. Menunggu orang yang kusayang untuk menyadari aku.”

****-end** **

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu baik yang berupa manga maupun anime hak ciptanya sepenuhnya adalah milik Harucchi Furudate sensei. Adapun saya tidak ada mengambil keuntungan sedikitpun dalam peminjaman tokoh-tokoh yang dipergunakan di dalam fanfiksi ini. Untuk mendukung Harucchi sensei, marilah seminimalnya kita membeli komik Haikyuu yang sudah diterjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia jika sudah tersedia di kotamu. Karena membuat dan membaca fanfiksi ini saja tidak membuat jumlah nasi yang Harucchi sensei harusnya makan bertambah. Saya sangat menyayangi Harucchi Furudate sensei. Sehat selalu, sensei.


End file.
